Musim Cinta
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: .ONESHOT. Edited. Musim semi, berarti musim cinta. Bunga sakura, berarti romantisme sedang bermekaran dimana-mana. Tapi apakah romatisme dan cinta mau menghampiri kedua sahabat itu kali ini? Enjoy!


Diedit dikit ah. Jadi agak panjang. Silakan baca dan review, ya...

* * *

**Musim Cinta**

_by Iputz_

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Udara musim semi yang hangat mulai menyelimuti desa Konoha. Wangi bunga sakura yang memang sedang mekar saat itu semerbak memenuhi penjuru desa.

Musim semi. Berarti musim cinta.

Bunga sakura. Berarti romantisme sedang bermekaran dimana-mana.

Tapi mungkin tidak berlaku untuk dua sahabat ini.

Kamizuki Izumo dan Hagane Kotetsu seperti biasa berjaga di gerbang utama desa Konoha. Memandang bosan pada jalanan yang kosong. Tidak begitu kosong juga sih, karena ada kucing dan anjing liar yang sedang sibuk berkejaran dan beberapa serangga yang dengan isengnya lewat di depan mereka, seolah mengejek. Singkatnya, kehidupan keduanya memang selalu jauh dari romantisme, apalagi cinta.

Kotetsu menguap lebar-lebar lalu mengeluh keras-keras entah-sudah-keberapa-kalinya-hari-itu kalau ia sangat bosan sebelum kemudian mulai berkeluh kesah tentang segala hal. Sahabatnya hanya menimpali dengan 'Hn' atau 'Aa' untuk menunjukkan kalau ia mendengarkan.

"...Tsunade-sama seharusnya memberi kita libur sekali-sekali," Kotetsu mengakhiri keluhan panjangnya. Kepala Izumo terangguk-angguk dengan kebosanan yang sepertinya sudah mendekati titik limit sementara jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

Sunyi beberapa lama, hanya terdengar suara meongan kucing dan gonggongan anjing di kejauhan sebelum Kotetsu berkata lagi, "Hei, Izumo, apa kau tidak berminat untuk mengubah hidup kita? Maksudku, kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini kan? Berjaga di gerbang Konoha sepanjang hari—"

"Nanti malam juga tidak jaga lagi, kita harus mengambil berkas-berkas untuk Godaime-sama, kalau kau tidak ingat," sela Izumo malas.

Kotetsu memutar bola matanya, "Bukan begitu... Kalau itu juga aku ingat. Maksudku, apa kau tidak berminat... um... apa ya, istilahnya... menaikkan taraf hidup kita. Aku bosan juga kalau setiap hari begini terus. Maksudku, apa asyiknya sih memunguti apa saja yang dilemparkan Tsunade-sama ke luar jendela setiap kali dia marah? Atau mengambilkan berkas-berkasnya yang segunung itu? Atau—"

"Berjaga di gerbang? Yah, memang tidak asyik sih," Izumo mengangguk setuju, "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu kan sudah tugas kita."

"Akan lain ceritanya kalau kita sudah jadi jounin," lanjut Kotetsu cerah.

Izumo mengerjap memandang sahabatnya. "Kau mau ikut ujian jounin?"

"Tentu saja," Kotetsu balas memandang sahabatnya seraya mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Memangnya kau tidak berminat?"

"Eh?" Izumo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Bagaimana ya?" Sejujurnya ia memang belum pernah memikirkannya. Pemuda itu terlalu menikmati hari-hari membosankannya sebagai chunnin, barangkali.

Kotetsu merenggangkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengangkat tangannya ke belakang kepala, memandang ke atas seolah sedang membayangkan sesuatu, "Kita akan dapat misi keren yang mempertaruhkan batang leher dengan upah yang lebih tinggi, dan..." semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya, "...mendapatkan gadis yang—"

Izumo meledak tertawa.

Kotetsu menurunkan tangannya, mengernyit memandang sahabatnya, tampak tersinggung. "Apa?!"

Izumo memekap mulut untuk meredam tawanya. Wajahnya merah padam. "Maaf... Maaf..." ia berdehem. "Tapi menurutku kita tidak perlu menjadi jounin untuk mendapatkan jodoh. Kalau itu yang menjadi intinya."

Kotetsu menghela napas, "Gadis-gadis di sini lebih tertarik pada jounin, kalau kau belum tahu," ujarnya sebal.

"Tidak juga kok. Lihat saja Kakashi-senpai. Dia masih melajang sampai sekarang, padahal dia salah satu jounin terbaik Konoha."

"Tapi kita juga tahu kan, tidak sedikit gadis yang mengaguminya. Bandingkan dengan Iruka yang chunnin seperti kita. Tidak laku-laku kan dia, sama seperti kita," Kotetsu mendengus keras. "Menyedihkan, kan?"

Izumo baru akan membuka mulut untuk berkomentar ketika samar-samar terdengar bunyi gonggongan anjing dari luar gerbang. Semakin lama semakin keras sampai serombongan besar anjing milik klan Inuzuka memasuki gerbang, diikuti seorang wanita bertampang liar dengan tato berbentuk taring berwarna merah di wajah dan anak perempuannya, yang juga memiliki tato yang sama.

Para anjing dan wanita itu lewat begitu saja seolah Izumo dan Kotetsu hanyalah patung selamat datang yang tak berarti. Tapi anak perempuannya berhenti untuk menyapa keduanya.

"Selamat siang, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san," sapanya ramah.

"Siang, Hana-san," balas keduanya kompak.

"Baru pulang misi?" tanya Kotetsu basa-basi.

"Hm," gadis itu mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada Izumo. Pemuda itu merasakan sensasi aneh di bagian perutnya, seolah isi perutnya menggeliat tidak jelas. "Izumo-san, terimakasih yang kemarin, ya. Kau benar-benar menolong. Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Oh!" wajah Izumo memerah. "Sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil menghindari tatapan Kotetsu.

Hana tersenyum cerah, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Um... Apa kalian berdua berencana datang ke festival nanti malam?"

"Festival?" Dua pemuda itu bertukar pandang. Keduanya hampir saja melupakan kalau nanti malam akan diadakan festival tahunan Konoha. Wajar saja kan, kalau kau punya jadwal kerja kelewat padat?

"Pasti asyik," Kotetsu berkata hampa. Teringat nanti malam mereka harus bertugas di menara Hokage.

"Kami harus ke menara Hokage nanti malam," kata Izumo, berusaha menekan nada kecewa pada suaranya.

"Ah, sayang sekali," Hana tersenyum maklum, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bersemangat, ya!" kemudian gadis itu segera melesat pergi menyusul ibunya.

Izumo dan Kotetsu bertukar pandang lagi. Sepakat dalam diam kalau mereka nasib mereka benar-benar malang hari itu, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"'_Yang kemarin' _itu maksudnya waktu kau datang ke pos ini dengan wajah babak belur penuh luka cakar itu ya?" Kotetsu bertanya setelah beberapa lama

Izumo yang merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi, tidak menjawab, melainkan mengambil botol airnya.

Kotetsu menyeringai melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. Kilat jahil melintas di matanya. "Kurasa Hana menyukaiku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Izumo tersedak. Air menyembur dari mulutnya dan ia mulai batuk-batuk. Kotetsu terbahak seraya menggebuk punggung temannya.

"Benar, kan? Dia tadi bertanya apakah kita akan ke festival nanti malam. Kurasa dia berharap _aku_ datang."

Izumo masih terbatuk-batuk seraya memandang temannya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Aku hanya bercanda, teman!" Kotetsu berkata buru-buru ketika menangkap tatapan aneh temannya. "Lagipula dia bukan tipe-ku. Aku tidak begitu suka gadis bertato. Dan dia juga kelihatannya kasar."

Kotetsu sweatdropped ketika Izumo membuang muka dan mulai mengeluarkan gerutuan tidak menyenangkan. Wajahnya yang tidak ditutupi rambut merah padam.

Kotetsu bukannya tidak tahu, bahkan ia sangat paham, bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu terhadap Inuzuka Hana. Sudah cukup lama sebenarnya, tapi Izumo tidak kunjung mau mengakuinya. Ia terlalu pemalu. Tapi ekpresi wajah dan matanya saat gadis itu berada di sekitar mereka menyatakan segalanya. Bodoh kalau Kotetsu, sebagai sehabat dekatnya, tidak menyadarinya.

"Aah... aku lapar. Mau pesan ramen. Kau mau tidak?" Kotetsu menawari setelah beberapa lama.

"Tidak lapar," gerutu Izumo tepat ketika perutnya berkeriuk keras. Wajahnya merona lagi.

Kotetsu tertawa. "Baiklah, dua miso ramen," kekehnya sambil mengambil telepon di sudut pos.

Ketika Kotetsu sibuk memencet-mencet nomor Ichiraku Ramen, Izumo samar-samar bisa mendengar temannya itu menyenandungkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti, "Ayame-chan...". Seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya.

--

"Shizune-san?"

Wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum ketika Izumo dan Kotetsu menghampirinya di depan menara Hokage. "Izumo, Kotetsu."

Izumo memandang berkeliling dengan bingung. Saat itu belum terlalu malam, tapi semua lampu sudah dimatikan. Dan kemudian dilihatnya asisten Tsunade-sama itu sedang mengunci pintu utama.

"Ada apa?" Kotetsu menanyai Shizune.

Shizune menaikkan alisnya memandang kedua chunnin itu keheranan. "Kalian tidak tahu? Tsunade-sama meliburkan kita malam ini."

"Libur?" Izumo dan Kotetsu bertukar pandang terkejut. Sekaligus senang. Kapan lagi mereka mendapat libur?

Kemudian mereka menyadari kalau penampilan Shizune berbeda dari biasa. Yukata hitam-nya yang biasa sudah digantikan yukata biru cantik dengan motif bunga sakura. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek dijepit dengan jepit rambut model senada. Dan dia juga memoleskan sedikit make-up. Cukup untuk menegaskan kelembutan garis wajahnya yang lumayan cantik.

"Cantik sekali, Shizune-san," puji Kotetsu tanpa malu-malu, "Mau kemana?"

Shizune melempar senyum manis pada Kotetsu atas pujiannya. "Ke festival, tentu saja. Tsunade-sama juga sudah di sana. Kalian berdua tidak ke sana? Atau..." Shizune menahan tawa, "Kalian lebih suka bekerja? Aku tidak keberatan kalau kalian mau mengepel seluruh tempat ini."

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru kedua chunnin itu berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kalian berdua!" Shizune berkata cerah seraya mengamit lengan keduanya, Izumo pada lengan kiri dan Kotetsu pada lengan kanan. "Festival musim semi saat yang tepat untuk cari jodoh! Atau kalian lebih suka melajang sampai tua?" Lalu wanita itu menarik mereka bersamanya.

Baru setengah jalan mereka menuju tempat diadakannya festival tahunan itu ketika salah satu Tokubetsu Jounin andalan Konoha, Shiranui Genma, muncul dari belokan. Senbon bertengger di sudut mulutnya dan kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku celananya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis pada mereka—atau hanya pada wanita cantik yang diapit kedua chunnin itu?

Izumo dan Kotetsu bertukar pandang, nyengir.

"Pangeranmu sepertinya sudah datang!" kekeh Kotetsu.

"_Saat yang tepat untuk cari jodoh, _kan, Shizune-san?" timpal Izumo.

Mereka melepas tangan Shizune dari lengan mereka dan sedikit mendorongnya ke arah Genma.

"Dasar kalian!" kata Shizune dengan muka merah. Wanita itu setengah berlari menghampiri Genma yang sudah menunggunya, sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan menjauh sambil bergandengan tangan. Izumo dan Kotetsu masih berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, mengawasi kedua jounin itu menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang di belokan.

"Kubilang juga apa. Perempuan lebih tertarik dengan jounin. Genma-senpai beruntung sekali," Kotetsu menendang batu di jalanan.

"Tidak juga kok. Chunnin juga banyak yang sudah beristri. Dan... istrinya Aoba-senpai kan chunnin juga."

Kotetsu memutar bola matanya, "Istrinya Aoba-senpai kan kunoichi!"

"Ah, kau ini. Terlalu membesar-besarkan soal chunnin dan jounin. Kubilang, chunnin juga banyak yang sudah beristri, kan?"

Keduanya sudah akan memulai perdebatan tentang chunnin dan jounin lagi ketika serombongan besar gadis beryukata melintas sambil asyik berbisik-bisik dan tertawa-tawa. Salah satu di antara mereka membawa ranting bambu dengan beberapa kertas kecil berwarna-warni tergantung di cabang-cabangnya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka jodohku," Kotetsu memandang rombongan gadis itu penuh minat.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kan bukan masalah besar," Izumo tak mengerti.

"Masalah besar kalau keluargamu mendesakmu untuk segera menikah!" tukas Kotetsu tak sabar.

"Oh, ya ampun..." Izumo tertawa gelak-gelak. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu ribut terus soal jodoh. "Kalau begitu, ayo. Nanti keburu yang cantik-cantik diambil orang!"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Suasana sudah mulai ramai ketika mereka memasuki tempat diadakannya festival. Sepanjang jalan diterangi lampion beraneka warna dan kedai-kedai yang menyediakan beraneka permainan dipenuhi anak-anak yang berisik.

Sepertinya tepat kalau ada yang menyebutkan kalau musim semi adalah musim cinta, karena sepertinya cinta dan romantisme sedang marak. Di mana-mana orang-orang berpasangan. Dari yang muda –mereka melihat beberapa genin yang baru lulus akademi sudah berdua-duaan. Dasar anak jaman sekarang, terlalu cepat dewasa!—sampai kakek nenek keriput yang sepertinya sudah menikah puluhan tahun tapi masih tetap mesra.

"Lihat!" seru Izumo penuh kemenangan seraya menunjuk ke salah satu kedai, "Bukti nyata kalau chunnin juga punya daya tarik. Siapa bilang Iruka tidak laku! Ceweknya jounin lagi. Hebat sekali!"

Umino Iruka sedang asyik makan dango di salah satu kedai sambil mengobrol dengan Mitarashi Anko. Sesekali tawa mereka pecah berderai. Tangan keduanya bertaut.

Kemudian mereka melihat punggung yang tidak asing. Dengan rambut keperakan dan pelindung kepala miring menutupi sebelah matanya, Hatake Kakashi sedang menggendong balita berambut gelap yang sedang tertawa gembira melihat pertunjukkan lempar kunai. Yuuhi Kurenai mendampingi mereka, tersenyum pada putranya.

"Nah, nah... Sepertinya ada yang sudah siap jadi ayah tiri, kan?" bisik Kotetsu pada temannya, menyeringai lebar.

Selanjutnya mereka bertemu junior-junior mereka yang ternyata sudah berpasangan juga. Ini benar-benar membuat Kotetsu frustasi.

Mereka bertemu Nara Shikamaru bersama gadis dari Suna yang berkucir empat di tempat permainan shogi.

"_Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini, Shikamaru! Lihat saja!" gadis itu mendesis berbahaya pada pemuda berkucir di depannya. _

"_Ck, merepotkan. Laki-laki tidak akan pernah kalah dari wanita," balas sang pemuda. Lalu ia menguap lebar-lebar sementara sang gadis memulai kembali permainan shogi mereka entah untuk keberapakalinya._

Uzumaki Naruto, dengan ribut mencoba berbagai topeng sementara Hyuuga Hinata tertawa-tawa dengan wajah bersemu merah di sampingnya. Bapak pemilik kedai berkacak pinggang di belakang mereka sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"_Kalau tidak mau beli, jangan mengacak-acak daganganku!" raung si pemilik kedai habis sabar seraya memberi Naruto jitakan telak di kepala._

_"Ittai! Sakit, Ojiichan..." pemuda pirang itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol besar._

_"N-naruto-kun..."_

Tak jauh dari mereka, tepatnya di sebuah kedai makanan kecil, duduk Hyuuga Neji yang sepertinya sedang mengawasi sepupunya –tidak diragukan lagi, atas perintah pamannya—sementara seorang gadis manis bercepol mengoceh riang di sampingnya seraya menuangkan teh hijau untuknya.

_"Festival tahun ini lebih ramai dari yang kemarin ne, Neji?" tanya si gadis cepol manis, mengulurkan cangkir tehnya._

_"Hn," sahut sang pemuda sambil mengambil cangkirnya, lalu menyeruputnya. "Aaah! Panas!!" pemuda itu menyembur._

_Sang gadis tampak panik. Ia buru-buru mengulurkan sapu tangannya, menyeka basah di sudut bibir sang pemuda. "G-gomenasai, Neji!" katanya dengan wajah merah._

_Wajah sang pemuda sama merahnya._

Di kedai yakiniku, mereka melihat Akimichi Chouji bersama Yamanaka Ino, juga Sai. Chouji seperti biasa melahap daging tanpa menghiraukan dua orang yang lain. Sai sedang melukis dengan Ino sebagai modelnya.

"_Makanlah dulu, Sai-kun!" Ino menawari. _

"_Nanti saja. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan objek bagus untuk dilukis, Nona Cantik," ucap Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa, membuat wajah Ino merona merah. Dan tahu-tahu makanan di meja sudah ludes tanpa sisa._

Mereka juga bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama yang ternyata sedang menjamu tamu dari Suna, Kazekage-sama dan kakaknya, Kankuro, juga salah seorang muridnya, Matsuri. Gadis itu tampak manis dengan yukata pink cerah dengan aksen bunga krisan.

Pewaris Klan Uchiha yang baru kembali, Uchiha Sasuke, juga tidak luput dari kemeriahan festival malam itu. Pemuda itu sedang bersama dengan salah seorang kunoichi sekaligus medic-nin andalan Konoha yang berambut pink, Haruno Sakura. Keduanya sedang berdiri di tepi jembatan, memandang kejauhan, diam seribu bahasa. Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sasuke sementara kepalanya bersandar di bahu pemuda itu.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Kotetsu pada sahabatnya.

Izumo mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu. Menghitung bintang, barangkali."

"Romantis sekali."

Dan tidak jauh dari mereka, berdiri beberapa orang gadis. Dan mereka mengenali salah satunya. Yang memiliki rambut panjang kecokelatan yang diikat ekor kuda dan memakai yukata putih beraksen biru laut.

"Ayame..." Kotetsu berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung gadis itu.

Izumo nyengir lebar. Lalu menyapa gadis itu keras-keras, "Oi, Ayame-san!"

Ayame menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka sambil melambaikan tangan ceria. "Ah, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san."

Izumo menyodok pinggang temannya dan berbisik, "Hei, dia cantik juga tanpa seragam Ichiraku itu. Cocok dijadikan calon istri!" Detik berikutnya pemuda itu melompat-lompat di tempat memegangi sebelah kakinya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Kotetsu baru saja menginjak jari-jari kakinya sekuat tenaga, nyaris mematahkannya.

Wajah Kotetsu merona merah ketika gadis itu mendekat. Untungnya sekarang malam, jadi tidak begitu kelihatan.

"Izumo-san kenapa?" Ayame bertanya dengan nada cemas pada Izumo yang masih melompat-lompat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Izumo buru-buru sambil meringis. Perlahan diturunkannya lagi kakinya yang diinjak sahabatnya. Ia bisa merasakan jari-jari kakinya kini sudah membengkak dua kali lipat.

"Sendirian saja, Ayame-san? Kukira ayahmu pasti membuka kedainya," kata Kotetsu. Jelas mengabaikan pandangan kesal Izumo.

Ayame berpaling padanya dan tersenyum manis, "Memang. Tapi beliau menyuruhku keluar, untuk refreshing."

"Pasti melelahkan ya, membantu di kedai sepanjang hari? Mengantar pesanan dan lain-lain?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Ah, tidak juga kok. Lagipula sudah ada Matsu-san dan Nishi-san yang membantu. Berjaga sepanjang hari di gerbang bukannya lebih melelahkan?"

Kotetsu tertawa, tangannya melompat ke rambutnya yang seperti air mancur, "Tidak juga. Pekerjaan itu sangat menyenangkan. Ha ha…"

Izumo mencibir dalam hati. _Oh, ya? Siapa coba, yang sepanjang siang tadi mengeluh terus?_

"Malam ini bintangnya jelas sekali ya," Ayame berkata seraya memandang ke langit.

"Mungkin karena bulan purnama," Kotetsu menanggapi.

"Benarkah? Tapi dulu sekali, ayah pernah bilang kalau bintang punya cahaya sendiri. Lihat bintang yang itu, Kotetsu-san. Itu yang paling terang!" gadis itu menunjuk bintang yang paling terang. "Cantik, ya?"

"Hn."

Dan mereka saling pandang sekarang, bertukar senyum.

'_Kasihan sekali aku ini. Dilupakan begitu saja...' _Izumo mengehela napas. _'Tidak diragukan lagi, Kotetsu sebentar lagi akan melancarkan jurus rayuan gombal-nya. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko muntah di sini. Toh, si sialan itu tidak akan sadar kalau aku pergi.'_

Dan benar saja, Kotetsu tidak menyadari saat sahabatnya sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, menghilang entah kemana.

--

'_Si kotetsu itu benar-benar...'_

Sekarang Izumo sedang duduk sendirian di bangku panjang di taman, tak jauh dari keramaian, sembari mengompres jari-jari kakinya yang bengkak diinjak Kotetsu dengan es yang baru dibelinya.

'_Aduh, sakitnya... Awas saja. Akan kubalas nanti!'_

"Lho, Izumo-san?"

Izumo menoleh. Jantungnya serasa melompat ke leher saat melihatnya. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di samping bangku tempatnya duduk. Inuzuka Hana tampak sangat cantik dengan yukata-nya. Rambutnya yang biasa dibuntut kuda, sekarang dipilin menjadi kepang cantik di belakang kepalanya. Dan kemana gerangan tato taring yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya?

Izumo sampai menjatuhkan es-nya saking terkejutnya melihat penampilan Hana yang lain dari biasa. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"H-Hana-san?" ia tergagap. Wajahnya memanas ketika ia melompat berdiri, mengabaikan jari-jari kakinya yang masih berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Kukira kau sedang di menara Hokage?"

Izumo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tadinya. Tapi Hokage-sama memberi libur malam ini."

Hana tersenyum. "Sudah seharusnya begitu," katanya. Kemudian ia memandang berkeliling, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Kemana Kotetsu-san?"

Seperti ada tangan tak kelihatan yang sekarang mencengkeram isi perutnya kuat-kuat, Izumo memerah.

"_**Kurasa Hana menyukaiku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"**_

_Kenapa aku jadi teringat kata-kata Kotetsu tadi siang sih?_

Hana masih menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. Mata hitamnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampion.

"_**Benar, kan? Dia tadi bertanya apakah kita akan ke festival nanti malam. Kurasa dia berharap**__ aku__** datang."**_

_Sial. Sial. Siaaal... Si Kotetsu kan hanya bercanda. Kok jadi kepikiran begini?!_

Izumo menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk mengusir suara Kotetsu dari dalam kepalanya. Hana menaikkan alisnya, keheranan melihat tingkah aneh Izumo.

"Aha ha ha..." ia tertawa salah tingkah. "Kotetsu, ya? Dia… uh, ada keperluan lain. Jadi..."

"Oh, begitu," Hana berkata seraya tertawa kecil. "Agak aneh melihat yang satu tanpa yang lain."

"Ha ha ha..." tawa Izumo terdengar aneh. Sekali lagi ia menggaruk kepalanya.

Keheningan yang canggung menyela di antara mereka selama beberapa saat. Sebelum Izumo berkata gugup, "B-bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat?"

Hana mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian berjalan di samping pemuda itu.

_Aku pasti mimpi. Aku pasti mimpi. Aku pasti mimpi. Pasti mimpi. Siapapun jangan bangunkan aku..._

Semakin malam, suasana semakin ramai. Sekarang orang-orang mulai berdesakan, sehingga agak sulit untuk mendekati kedai. Maka mereka kembali menjauhi kerumunan dan sekarang berdiri di samping sebuah pohon kecil yang sudah dihiasi batang-batang bambu—yang Izumo kenali sebagai batang bambu yang dibawa romongan gadis yang berpapasan dengannya sebelum ini, kalau dilihat dari kertas warna-warni dan ornamen kecil-kecil yang menghiasi batang bambu itu.

"Pohon harapan," Hana berkata pelan.

"Eh?"

"Pohon harapan," gadis itu mengulangi seraya menunjuk batang-batang bambu itu. "Orang-orang biasanya menuliskan harapannya di sebuah kertas kecil dan menggantungkannya di pohon harapan ini. Lihat!"

Izumo mendekat untuk bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Matanya terbelalak membaca tulisan kecil-kecil yang tercantum di setiap kertas.

_**Semoga bisa jadi dengan Si Anu.**_

_**Semoga Si Anu mau menerima cintaku.**_

_**Semoga Si Anu 'nembak' malam ini…**_

_**Semoga bisa menikah dengan Si Anu!**_

_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa permohonannya beginian semua?!_

Dan pikiran itu melintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Apakah Hana...? Ah, ia hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

"Um... Hana-san?"

"Hm?" gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau—" tapi sebelum Izumo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ada suara menyela.

"Nee-chan!"

Keduanya menolah ke sumber suara. Inuzuka Kiba, adik laki-laki Hana, menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang bersama anjingnya yang besar, Akamaru.

"Kiba? Mana yang lain? _Katamu_ kau akan pergi bersama Hinata dan Shino."

"Memang. Tadi kami memang bersama-sama, malah bareng Neji, Lee dan Tenten segala," pemuda berambut cokelat—seperti kakaknya—itu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi Gai-sensei datang. Ngomong sesuatu tentang masa muda dan mengajak kami joging—joging malam-malam? Apa dia sudah gila?—Lee mengikutinya, kemudian Naruto datang _menculik_ Hinata. Neji dan Tenten pergi setelah mereka. Tinggal aku dan Shino. Berduaan dengan Shino? Tidak, terimakasih banyak. Jadi aku pergi saja. Kurasa sekarang dia sedang mencari kunang-kunang entah di mana, si Shino itu."

Kemudian matanya bergerak ke Izumo, lalu kembali ke kakaknya, ke Izumo lagi sebelum menatap kakaknya lagi. Matanya berkilat dan ia menyeringai jahil. "Kalian berdua... berkencan?"

Baik Izumo maupun Hana, keduanya merona merah.

"T-tidak... bukan begitu," sergah Hana cepat-cepat. "Kami hanya..."

"Jalan berduaan?" Kiba menyela kakaknya, seringainya bertambah lebar. "Oh, ngaku sajalah, Nee-chan! Aku sudah lihat kertas permohonanmu. _'Semoga I—_umph!_"_ sebelum Kiba mengatakan apa tepatnya permohonan Hana, kakaknya itu sudah memekap mulutnya kuat-kuat, memitingnya. Wajahnya merah padam.

Akamaru menyalak riang.

Izumo melongo memandang kedua kakak beradik itu berkutat beberapa saat, sebelum Kiba akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kakak perempuannya. Beberapa orang yang tadi sempat menonton pergumulan seru itu mengikik sebelum pergi.

"Bisa tidak kau menutup mulut besarmu itu sekali saja, Kiba!" sungut Hana, terengah-engah.

Kiba tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi kakaknya. "Begitu saja marah. Aku kan cuma..."

"KIBA!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah..." Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku bilang ibu? Eits! Tidak kena!" pemuda itu mengelak sebelum Hana berhasil menangkapnya lagi. "Ayo, Akamaru!" ia dan menghilang lagi di kerumunan orang.

"Aku menyesal kau menyaksikan itu," kata Hana setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Eh?" Izumo bingung. Otaknya terlalu sibuk mereka-reka apa kira-kira yang telah ditulis Hana di kertas permohonannya. "Ap—Oh! Yah, tidak apa-apa. Ha ha..."

"Maaf, ya..."

"Tak apa."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Pikiran Izumo melayang lagi ke kertas permohonan Hana. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, nama siapa yang tercantum di sana? Atau apakah kertas permohonan itu hanya bualan Kiba untuk menggoda kakaknya?

"Hana-san?"

"Hm?"

"Kertas permohonan itu," Izumo memberanikan diri. "Apa kau benar-benar membuatnya?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah gadis itu ketika ia menjawab, tidak memandang Izumo, "Yah. Dulu... beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang kan aku bukan remaja lagi—biasanya hanya gadis-gadis remaja yang melakukan itu."

Izumo merasa semangatnya merosot. _Berarti kertas permohonan yang disebut-sebut Kiba tadi hanya bualannya saja. Tapi..._ –Izumo melirik Hana sekali lagi- _wajahnya merona saat kertas permohonan itu disebut-sebut. Barangkali saja dia..._

Tepat saat itu terdengar suara sirine dari kejauhan yang menandakan acara kembang api akan segera dimulai. Gelombang orang-orang mulai bergerak ke arah sungai, tempat yang paling jelas untuk melihat kembang api.

"Yuk," ajak Hana.

Dan mereka bergabung dengan kerumunan menuju ke arah sungai. Suasana di pinggir sungai itu lebih penuh dari sebelumnya. Yah, tidak begitu penuh sih. Setidaknya orang-orang masih bisa duduk santai di atas rumput. Beberapa duduk di tepi jembatan.

Izumo sempat melihat Kotetsu di antara kerumunan tadi. Bergandengan tangan dengan Ayame.

_Sial. Aku kalah langkah dari Kotetsu!_

Akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, tidak jauh dari rombongan Uzumaki Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Rupanya mereka menyalakan kembang api sendiri sebelum kembang api utama dinyalakan. Bocah kyuubi itu menari-nari sambil mengayun-ayunkan kembang api di kedua tangannya, mencoba menarik Uchiha Sasuke menari bersamanya. Tapi pemuda Uchiha itu malah kembali duduk dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Yang lainnya tertawa. Naruto mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian menarik Hinata berdiri.

Sementara itu, Izumo masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang anehnya seakan terbagi dua.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

_**Sudah jelas, kan? Nyatakan perasaanmu.**_

_Tapi kalau dia tidak menyukaiku bagaimana?_

_**Urusan belakangan. Kau sudah menyukainya lama sekali kan? Sudah berapa tahun, coba? Lagipula, untuk apa kalau begitu, kau selama ini menguntitnya?**_

_Aku tidak menguntitnya!_

_**Oh, kalau begitu, apa namanya kalau selalu memacangkan matamu setiap ada dia? Lewat di depan rumah dan klinik hewan setiap kali pulang bekerja, padahal untuk mencapai rumahmu, kau harus putar balik? **_

_Oh, diamlah…_

_**Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.**_

_Tapi…_

_**Setidaknya dia juga harus tahu perasaanmu. Keluarkan saja, sebelum ada penyesalan.**_

TAR! TAR!

Suara letusan keras membuyarkan lamunan Izumo. Ia terlonjak kaget.

Rupanya sudah dimulai. Orang-orang mulai ber-ooooh dan aaaah menyaksikan pertunjukan puncak festival kali ini, kembang api. Tepukan riuh terdengar dari segala penjuru. Dan ia bisa merasakan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ikut bertepuk dan bersorak bersama yang lain.

Izumo memandangnya. Hana masih menatap langit. Bahkan dari samping, ia kelihatan sangat cantik. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh lagi di bagian perutnya, tidak nyaman, tapi anehnya, terasa amat menyenangkan.

Ia harus melakukannya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin kalah dari Kotetsu yang sudah mendapatkan Ayame.

Izumo ragu-ragu sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia memberanikan diri—tepatnya nekat—mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Hana.

Hana terkejut. Gadis itu menoleh, matanya melebar.

Izumo bisa merasakan tangan Hana menegang dalam genggamannya, namun ia tidak menarik tangannya. Izumo menggenggamnya dengan lebih mantap seraya menatap lurus mata hitam milik gadis pujaannya itu.

"I-Izumo-san..." Hana tergagap. Wajahnya merona. Bahkan dalam hanya dengan cahaya yang berasal dari percikan kembang api, merah di wajahnya terlihat jelas.

Izumo merasakan organ-organ dalamnya menggeliat-geliut seperti ular. Tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Hana-san... ano..."

_Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Tidak bisa! __Tapi harus..._

Hana masih menatapnya. Menunggu...

"Aku... menyukaimu."

TAR!! TAR!!

Kembang api berikutnya sudah dinyalakan. Suara sorakan dan tepukan meriah menyusul. Tapi dua orang itu mengabaikannya.

Mata Hana melebar dalam keterkejutan yang tampak jelas seolah aa masih belum mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak satu katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

Izumo menatap matanya lekat-lekat, meremas tangan yang digenggamnya. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia serius dengan perkataannya.

Kemudian Hana tersenyum, matanya melembut. Ia berpaling, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hati Izumo mencelos. Apa ia mengatakan hal yang salah? Perlahan, dilepaskannya tangan Hana dari genggamannya. "Maaf..."

Hana masih tidak menanggapi, melainkan menatap langit yang sekarang dihiasi percikan api dilatarbelakangi bintang.

Izumo menghela napas panjang dan sekarang ikut melihat ke langit. _Yah, setidaknya dia sudah tahu perasaanku._

"Izumo-san?"

"Hm?" ia menoleh. Hana tengah menatapnya.

"Besok Klan kami akan mengadakan Hanami. Kalau sempat, kuharap kau bisa datang," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ibu... pasti senang kalau kau bisa datang."

Kebahagiaan menggelegak di dadanya saat mendengar itu. Apakah itu artinya 'ya'? izumo balas tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Hana-chan," jawabnya.

Hana berseri-seri. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada Izumo dan merebahkan kepala ke bahunya. Izumo tidak tahan tidak nyengir ketika mengulurkan sebelah tangannya merengkuh bahu kekasih barunya hangat.

Izumo memandang berkeliling, merasa festival ini menjadi seratus kali lebih menyenangkan. Ia menangkap tatapan sahabatnya dari kejauhan. Kotetsu nyengir lebar ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya. Izumo balas mengacungkan ibu jari tangannya yang bebas-Hana, menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak-teriak saking senangnya.

--

Musim semi. Berarti musim cinta.

Bunga sakura. Berarti romantisme sedang bermekaran dimana-mana.

Begitu juga dengan dua pemuda yang selama ini hidupnya jauh dari yang namanya cinta dan romantisme. Tapi sepertinya kali ini cinta dan romantisme berhasil menemukan kedua chunnin Konoha itu.

--

**--The end aja deh. Geus rieut. --**

* * *

_Izumo dan Kotetsu cute banget deh... XD_


End file.
